deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Pistol
s are type of firearm featured in Dead Island and Dead Island: Riptide. They are commonly found in Moresby during Act II, and on most human enemies encountered from that point on. Much like revolvers, pistols are one of the most common firearms in the game. Overview Pistols are usually the second type of firearm found in Dead Island after revolvers, having a chance to appear in containers once the Hero has reached level 12. They become exceedingly common once the player reaches Moresby, and are the most common type of weapon carried by human enemies. Pistols feature a higher clip size, faster fire rate, and quicker reload time than revolvers. However, pistols usually have a lower damage-per-shot than revolvers, especially Magnum revolvers. In Dead Island: Riptide, pistols are encountered much later in the game, with Nail Guns and Harpoons serving as the game's early firearms instead. Pistols remain largely unchanged from Dead Island, but deal more damage on critical hit than in the previous game. Pistols also have a built-in damage multiplier for head shots, dealing 400% damage against any enemy when the bullet strikes the enemy in the head. Variants Pistol Beretta M9 *Damage: About the same as the revolver *Rate of fire: Fastest *Reload speed: Fast *Magazine size: 15 rounds (See the Beretta M9 Wikipedia article for more information about '''Beretta M9'.)'' Heavy Pistol Desert Eagle Mark I *Damage: High *Rate of fire: Fast *Reload speed: Fast *Magazine size: 9 rounds (See the IMI Desert Eagle Wikipedia article for information about '''IMI Desert Eagle'.)'' McCall's 9mm Beretta 92Fs * Damage: Very High * Rate of fire: Fast * Reload speed: Fast * Magazine size: 15 rounds Locations Note: The game will often randomize places where the player may find weapons. The weapon will stay in the same place as before is if the weapon's a quest-related item or a static display. Resort * Pistols are not common in the Resort area, unless it is the second (or further) time the player starts a new game with the same character; or if the character is at a higher level (in the upper 20s). In these circumstances, some pistols can be found in metal chests. Moresby * Pistols are often carried by Punks and most of the time have a supply of ammo with them. * One can be found in the Police Station, near the cell where Bill is. * One can be found on a table next to the teacher in the Town Hall. * Sometimes local merchants will have pistols to trade. * Just like other firearms, they have a rare chance to spawn in metal crates. *One can be found in the first area on a table Jungle * These are often carried by Jungle Muggers and may have a supply of ammo with them. * Sometimes local merchants will have pistols to trade. * Just like other firearms, they have a rare chance to spawn in metal crates. Prison * These are often carried by policemen and may have a supply of ammo with them. * Sometimes local merchants will have pistols to trade. * Just like other firearms, they have a rare chance to spawn in metal crates. Bloodbath Arena * The Bloodbath Arena's merchant, Wes Tweddle, often sells pistols and other rare weapons and equipment in the Arena's lobby. This lobby can be reached very early in the game by means of the Resort's Fast Travel maps, or by means of its front entrance. Ammunition Pistols (along with revolvers) require Pistol Ammo in order to be fired. * Jose Garcia will be trapped behind a fence in the Bunker 06. Kill the zombies trying to get to him and he will reward you with 30 rounds of ammo. * Some pistol ammo can be found on the passenger's seat in a damaged police car near the main entrance of the Hotel, on the entrance road to the Hotel. * There is a box of ammo that gives you 15 rounds in the Old Marina Workshop. * Some ammo can be found when entering Supermarket, right before entering inside and meeting the Looters. * Later on, the easiest way to obtain ammunition for the pistol is trading or creating it with the Pistol ammo recipe, or killing human opponents that carry handguns. * The Bloodbath Arena's merchant, Wes Tweddle, regularly sells ammunition. See Also * Revolvers * Firearms Trivia *The pistol uses the same reloading animation of Call of Juarez: the Cartel, also developed by Techland. *Neither of the pistols knock back when their magazines are empty. *All pistols and revolvers share the same stock of 50 rounds, though their real-life counterparts use different calibers. Gallery DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-45-03-86.jpg|The Pistol. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-45-06-02.jpg|The Pistol's iron sights. 500px-DeadIslandGame-Beretta world.jpg|On the ground. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-45-44-59.jpg|On the ground. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-46-34-81.jpg|Reloading. 0319121616.jpg|An orange rarity Pistol. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-29-53-99.jpg|The Heavy Pistol. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-30-03-21.jpg|The Heavy Pistol's iron sight. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-30-41-46.jpg|On the ground. Heavy Pistol.jpg|On the ground. DeadIslandGame 2011-09-15 13-30-44-65.jpg|Reloading the Heavy Pistol. Category:Dead Island firearms Category:Dead Island: Riptide firearms Category:Escape Dead Island firearms